


Holy Frigging Frick

by herasux



Series: The "Princess" & The Kid [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Date Night, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: Drake surprises Kid yet again while they're out on a date.





	Holy Frigging Frick

The atmosphere was boring as fuck, just like Kidd new it would be when Killer had dared him ask “old man who’d gotten under his skin” out to C'est la Vie, a new french restaurant that had opened up just a couple weeks ago. Classical music played, uninterrupted by ads or commercials, courtesy of a live band stationed in one section of the entire place. Prissy waiters took their time speaking in English or French as they served uppity, old ass customers a combination of entrees, drinks, and courses. Women that probably had never been pretty when they were young had powdered their faces with too much blush and red lipstick, appearing like ancient clowns next to their husbands who either wore thick glasses, were beady eyed, or both in tacky plaid suits with solid colored ties.

Kidd himself was dressed in a dark red suit that matched his hair, sporting a simple golden watch, and his best dress shoes; to be honest, it was probably the best dressed he would ever be towards his companion for the night. Glancing at the menu which really shouldn’t be so damned fancy (even the damn _print_ was cursive as HELL), but this is what you had to deal with when going to places like this, he was grateful that it was also in English since he didn’t know a _lick_ of French. Some of the shit printed on the menu did sound remotely edible though, but damn, if there was just a hamburger and some fries on the damned thing.

Peering over the top of his menu, he took a moment to stare across the table. Across from him however, Kidd hated to think it, but Drake looked damned good in his black suit as he scanned the contents of the menu, bent over the table even so slightly to make it seem as though his long, bright orange lashes fanned out against his high cheekbones. After what had happened at Doc’s, he didn’t want to be anywhere near him and his fucking tongue, but here he was, sitting across from the older man like that shit hadn’t happened last week. Now that they were in such a close proximity this time, Kidd couldn’t help but notice everything about the guy, especially his damned lips; unlike Kidd’s, pink, they were lipstick free, and molded in just the right shape that made the younger man’s mind wander. _With lips like that…_ It was better to not even think about it. He was a pretty priss for what it was worth.

When the snooty looking waiter finally came over to take their order, asking them if they spoke French to which Kidd replied for them to just skip the formality before he gave his order. Ruffled now, the waiter had turned to Drake who replied in a much more polite fashion, he gave a bit of a smile and nodded, turning on his heel to head back into the kitchen towards the back of the restaurant.

Opening his mouth to say something, he wasn’t sure if it was to insult the _waiter_ or to insult _Drake_ because he had been thinking of him for the past damn week, the words died in his throat when he felt the undeniable sensation of a soft, sock-covered foot pressing up against the front of his pants. No fucking way. A jolt of pleasure ran up Kidd’s spine as the foot presses a bit firmer against his pelvis, sparking his interest, but when he looks at Drake, the guy is just sitting there looking at the menu like nothing is happening. Un- _fucking_ -believable.

“Oh, you fucker,” Kidd manages to choke out when the foot begins to move and damn, he have to learn to keep his mouth shut when he’s never tried certain things like _footjobs_ since they just sounded to weird, but this was - … oh _**hell**_. Clenching teeth because he wasn’t a weak man and wouldn’t give Drake the satisfaction of hearing him groan, he spread his legs just a little more. Public sex, especially when the party was acting _completely_ oblivious while _committing_ the act, was a damned turn on like no other. He certainly wasn’t going to complain.

However, when Drake had him, breathless, on edge, and _almost-there-just-a-little-more- **fuck**_ , the food arrived, but Kidd had long since lost interest in eating food and all but barked out for said waiter to get him the check and that they weren’t going to be eating after all. As he walked out, one hand clenched tightly around Drake’s arm, food was definitely the last thing on his mind.

He’d make the older man regret turning him on in public.

Hell, he might even like it.


End file.
